1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article supporting devices and more particularly to an armchair reading or writing platform.
Some individuals, when reading, writing or researching a particular subject, find it convenient to employ a stand or inclined table-like support for holding newspapers, books, writing material, etc. while seated. This invention provides such a paper and book support for armchairs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose a table-like support for holding writing papers in a horizontal plane supported by the user's legs while seated or overlying the arms of an armchair. Other patents disclose a horizontal support also providing an overlying panel hingedly connected with the horizontal base portion which may be inclined upwardly for use as a writing or reading surface, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,291. Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,913, have formed the support in two sections which are telescopically adjustable longitudinally for extension or contraction and overlying the arms of an armchair, however, none of the prior patents, so far as I know, provide an armchair reading support in which armchair engaging and gripping members are adjustable longitudinally of the stand and individually grip opposite side surfaces of the respective chair arm.